Enterprise Application Integration (EAI) solutions attempt to facilitate communication between homogeneous/heterogeneous applications. The EAI solutions often use a generic data exchange (GDX) format, such as XML, as their canonical data model and an EAI solution runtime is typically message-oriented middleware (MOM) or an Enterprise Service Bus (ESB) built on top of an application server. If a system (sender) needs to send data in a message using a particular EAI solution to an application (receiver), the data may be converted multiple times between, for example, database relational format and GDX format and cross multiple system boundaries (sender database-to-application server, application server-to-EAI solution, EAI solution-to-application server, application server-to-receiver database), resulting in high resource overhead per message to the receiver. The needed software, hardware, and support as well as system complexity increase a total cost of ownership for EAI solutions for both senders and receivers.